Ah, Those English Forests!
by Lara Ashleigh Lords
Summary: Never ever go camping with SG-1!


Challenge #517 (Added July 21, 2000)  
The Camping challenge! Why not have a fic where the team goes camping, off or on world, whichever you prefer... Must have this in the story:   
  
1. Have Jack get lost (pretends he knows where he's going and throws the map away because he thinks he knows everything) and then ends up going in circles.   
2. Sam gets annoyed and promises she'll get him back. You decide what she does.   
3. For getting them lost, Teal'c tosses Jack into a tree. Jack suddenly has a fear of heights and is rescued by Daniel. ;)   
4. Daniel becomes an expert outdoors man. ;)   
  
Have fun!   
  
Submitted by KaraMeL  
AH, THOSE ENGLISH FORESTS!  
"I know where I'm going, ok?" said a very annoyed Jack O'Neill. SG-1 had been  
walking around the forest for the last half-hour.   
"Hurry up!" whinged Daniel. "There's cup of iced coffee back in the tent that  
needs me!" SG-1 had decided to go camping in England. It was a beautiful  
warm sunny Friday afternoon and SG-1 shouldn't have had a care in the world.  
Except they did because they had been walking around a forest for half an  
hour and they all knew full well that none of them knew where they were going.  
"Jack O'Neill," said the Jaffa. "I believe we have passed this tree before!"  
"Are you sure you know where you are going?" said Carter gazing over his shoulder  
"Hey, that maps upside down!" Jack suddenly went a bright red colour.  
"Why has O'Neill gone the same colour as tomatoe ketchup?" ask a now very confused  
Jaffa. Daniel just laughed. Sam and Jack had a huge arguement. Daniel continued  
to laugh. Teal'c tried to go the same colour as O'Neill, but couldn't manage it.  
So, he grabbed the bottle of tomatoe ketchup from his backpack and poured it   
all over his head.   
"Look, Daniel! I look like O'Neill! I believe I am getting used to your customs"  
Daniel laughed.  
"No, I wasn't!" yelled O'Neill.  
"Yes, you were!"screamed back Sam.  
"No, I wasn't!" yelled O'Neill and at that he threw the map into a near-by river.  
"We'll never know now because the map is in the river! So there!" Jack stuck his  
tougne out. Teal'c stuck his tougne out too. Daniel laughed.  
"I'm going to get you back, you know that, don't you?" muttered Carter under  
her breathe.  
"O'Neill, I believe you should be punished for your actions," said Teal'c. At  
that, Teal'c throw him up into a tree at least 10ft high. O'Neill clung to a   
branch like a little helpless pussy cat.  
"Ah!" screamed O'Neill. He was beginning to feel very dizzy. "That's a long way  
down. Somebody help me!" Teal'c didn't listen. Sam was just plain stubborn   
about it. Daniel wavered around on the spot a little bit, not knowing what to   
do. At that, Charles, the English fellow entered. He was a woodcutter and   
looked up the tree.(By the way, I AM English!!)  
"High-ho," said Charles, staring at Jack O'Neill. "Looks like you're stuck up  
in a tree. Well, that's not very spithing. Oh well- have fun. I shall escort  
this lady fair back to the camp myself. Shall we?" He offered a helping hand  
to Carter.  
"Yes, thank you," said Carter with a sly look on her face. "I know Jack fancies  
me so I know this will make him jelious. Isn't that right sir?"  
"Er, no!"  
Too late. Carter had already gone. Teal'c had also gone with them. O'Neill was  
left alone with Daniel. What fun! Although, all of a sudden something hit   
Daniel. He began to feel sort of funny. Perhaps it was because he hadn't had his  
coffee for a whole HOUR!  
"Don't worry, Jack!" cried up Daniel. "I'll save you!" At that, Daniel climbed  
up the tree and rescued O'Neill. Jack tried to speach but all he really could  
do was stutter. As Daniel and him walked through the forest, he began to learn  
that Daniel was a real outdoors man. He could climb over rocks fast than anything,  
he could catch fish in a lake using just a stick and a leaf. He could even do   
that thing with the moss on the rock.   
"Daniel," stuttered Jack. "I had know idea you knew all this!"  
"Oh, I don't normally," said a slightly embrassed Daniel. "I just get like   
this when I don't have enough coffee. Watch!"  
At that, Daniel got out his coffee making stuff and managed to light a very  
safe fire. After his coffee was done Daniel took a sip and said "See?"  
"That's all very nice, Danny boy. Can we just get back to camp?"  
"Not for the next hour. You see, my mind is no longer short of coffee!"  
"DANIEL!!!!"  
By Lara Ashleigh Lords 


End file.
